In conventional communication devices, a plurality of functions included in the communication device can be stored in an arbitrary combination. In such communication devices, some functions, which have been previously set and enrolled by a user are effected by such operations as depression of setting keys, and the subsequent depression of keys on ten-key pads as to which some functions have been previously enrolled.
Furthermore, an example of a so-called one-touch operations, wherein a plurality of functions has been stored previously in one of the keys, and the plurality of functions stored is executed by pushing down the keys, unlike the above-described case wherein a plurality of keys are pushed down to execute some functions, is described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 9-18559.
In conventional communication devices, however, a user must first enter such operations in an enrolled mode, and select functions to be enrolled in the case where the user wishes to enroll a plurality of functions. Accordingly, the user goes to some trouble for entering into such enrolled mode, so that it is inconvenient for the user.
Furthermore, in conventional communication devices, a series of operational procedures cannot be enrolled, but merely functions themselves can be enrolled. In these circumstances, operational procedures of functions, which are used frequently by a user, cannot be enrolled. In this respect, a user must input each of the operational procedures separately, so that the user cannot obtain acceptable results as to operationality.
Moreover, since a conventional device has not been provided with a function for confirming a desired function to be applied by a user before execution thereof, there is a fear of conducting erroneously a function that is not intended by the user.